A Night of Passion
by seaweedfma
Summary: One night of passion took a rather unexpected turn for Roy Mustang. And he was glad for it. Roy Mustang x Maes Hughes x Gracia Hughes x  a surprise. Rated M for Sex, light D/s, some light bondage, teasing, sexy sex and fun times for all!. No spoilers.


This was done for Enemytosleep on LiveJournal. Pretty much a PWP, but hopefully enjoyable nonetheless. :)

**Title:** A Night of Passion

**Author:** Seaweed_FMA

**Requester:** Enemytosleep

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to the cow.

**Rating:** NC-17 for sure!

**Characters/Pairing:** Roy, Maes, Gracia... and maybe a surprise.

**Timeline/Spoilers:** None, really.

**Word Count:** 4505

**Warning:** Sex, light D/s, some light bondage, teasing, sexy sexy and fun times for all!

**Summary:** One night of passion took a rather unexpected turn for Roy Mustang. And he was glad for it.

**Author's Note:** I have a feeling the ending is not really what you were originally thinking about. I really hope you don't mind. And please forgive me that it took like two weeks to get this to you after you requested it! I was just gonna make it a quick little PWP, and it turned into this... behemoth.

Roy glanced up at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time. Had it really only been 3 minutes since he looked at it last time? Most of the office had already left. It was only himself and Lieutenant Havoc, who he had bullied/guilted into staying to help him finish up his paperwork.

Usually, he would procrastinate and a lack of motivation would make what should just take a few minutes stretch languishingly into a couple of hours. But this time, he had a reason to hurry with what he was doing. He sighed the last page with a bit more flourish than what would normally be expected out of a Lieutenant Colonel, and put down his pen with a satisfying clunk.

That got Havoc's attention, and he looked up to see the large, satisfied grin on his superior officer's face. "I take if you have another hot date tonight sir? Will you be stealing my girlfriend yet again?" There was an understandably jealous undertone to what sounded like a lighthearted joke of a question.

"Normally, I would love nothing more than to show those women that you date what a real man is like.." He paused for a moment to let that slight insult sink in, "But no. Tonight I am having dinner with Major Hughes and his wife."

Havoc, as one of his most trusted associates, was one of the few people who knew at least something about the relationship that the three of them shared. Roy assumed that he didn't know (or more likely he didn't *care to know) the depth of the relationship. But he could be trusted with the knowledge that if he ever needed a cover or an alibi, that the Lieutenant would be the one to go to.

"Ah, have fun, sir."

The mischievous smile on the alchemist's face told Havoc more than he wanted to think about. "Oh, trust me, Lieutenant. I will. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." He put down his pen and immediately pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, shaking one out and plucking it into his mouth. He couldn't light it until he was outside, but just having it there made him feel better. He knew that nicotine would be flooding his system soon. It was Friday, and Mustang was most likely going to be... "busy" the whole weekend, so he was free to pursue a date without fear of the girl being pulled away by the dark haired man's charms.

As soon as Havoc had left the room, Roy made a call.

"Hughes residence."

"I was told to call you and tell you that the flower delivery will be made in approximately thirty minutes, so please, have someone available to answer the door."

"Understood. Thank you very much." There was a click and the line went dead on the other side. Roy put the phone down and smiled. He hated that they still had to resort to code when he was calling them to tell them he was going to be there soon, but he couldn't trust the military line, and it took too much extra time to find a phone booth close to Central Command to call them from an outside line. It wasn't idea, but that gave them a thirty minute warning to finish whatever they may have been doing and get ready for his arrival.

He noted that she didn't sound out of breath when she answered. Maybe Maes was late getting home and he hadn't... warmed her up yet. He always liked coming in after he had given her a couple of rounds of orgasms, It just seemed to turn her on even more. He had no idea where she got the stamina, but he had to admit that Maes had really lucked out when he found her. He would be lying if he didn't admit that he was more than a little jealous.

There were only a few quick things that Roy had to do to straighten out his desk (lest he incur the wrath of Lieutenant Hawkeye, and he definitely didn't want that.) and then he was off. It would have been easier to procure a car and get there within just a few minutes, but it was easier to take some back roads and roundabout ways to walk to their house, so no one could trace that he had been there. Sure, they were best friends, and it wouldn't seem weird for him to visit (and he did sometimes), but the times of day and night when he would come and go would seem.. more than a little suspicious.

It was a beautiful night, the sky was bathed in broad strokes of orange and red, which matched the trees that had just started to change their own colors, getting ready for the cooler fall weather. Some pundits were predicting an unseasonably cold and wet winter. Roy knew that he should feel miserable, but to him, it was just more of an excuse to stay inside where it was warm and dry, in the arms of the two people that he loved the most in this world.

The walk was a pleasant one, with a light breeze. His mind wandered to the things that the three of them would try tonight. They had been trying slightly kinkier things the last few times that they had gotten together. Most likely tonight it would be his turn to get tied down, since they it had been Maes last time. Just thinking about that made him start to feel blood pooling down between his legs. He quickly changed his line of thinking. Walking with uncomfortably tight pants for half an hour would be most unpleasant.

The sky had mostly fallen beneath the line of trees and buildings, and the gas lamps were starting to light up down the walkways of Central. There was no one around, so he strolled calmly and slowly up to their front door, In his excitement, he had gotten there a bit quicker than he had meant to, and he didn't want to be too early, in case they had indeed started without them. It had been a while since they had been able to get together, and could only hope that they were excited as he was. Despite not thinking about the evening, just the act of walking there and knowing what was bound to happen had already gotten him a little excited as he neared their house. It had been... an interesting walk the last couple of blocks.

He sat on their stoop and watched the sun finish falling beneath the horizon before getting up and knocking on the door, right at thirty minutes from when he called from the office.

A slightly nervous (and out of breath, he noticed) Maes answered the door. His face instantly relaxed and a smile grew on his face when he was who was at the door. "Ah, Roy. Nice of you to come visit us. Please, come in." It was the same greeting every time, just in case someone happened to be walking past. Roy walked in, and Maes closed and shut the door behind him. And instantly he was on Roy, pressing their lips together hard in a desperate kiss- that was the same greeting every time the door was closed as well.

When Maes finally let up enough to let Roy have a moment to breathe, he chuckled and smiled. "Nice to see you too, Maes." He looked around, but didn't see the man's wife. "Where is Gracia?"

"Oh she's... getting things ready in the bedroom. Come on." Like an eager child on their birthday, Maes took a firm grip of Roy's hand and practically drug him through the living room and down the hallway to the master bedroom.

"Maes, I haven't even gotten my jacket or boots off yet." Roy tried to protest as he was pulled towards their bedroom. Maes acted like he hadn't even heard him. The bedroom door was close, and Maes finally came to a stop. "Maes, can I have a moment to-" His next words were cut off with another kiss, this one was longer and more passionate, less desperate, but more needy. Roy closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into the kiss, and Maes took the opportunity while he was distracted to put a blindfold over Roy's eyes.

"What the hell, Maes?"

Roy started to reach up to take it off, but Maes stopped him, taking Roy's hands in his own. "You trust me, don't you?" He gave Roy a quick, almost apologetic kiss. As Roy nodded. "Then just leave it on.. and don't worry about your clothes. They will all come off, I promise." Roy could only imagine the size of the smile that Maes was probably wearing as he said that.

Roy sighed and nodded his head one more time. He had had many, many lovers in the past, but no one had ever had his trust enough to blindfold him, or do what he was guessing was coming up yet- tying him up. He was always in control when it came to lovers. But these two, he trusted them with his life, and he appreciated that he was going to get the chance to show them how much he trusted them by letting them do this.

"Good evening, Roy." Gracia's light, melodic voice floated over to him. Roy smiled over to where the voice was coming from.

"I would say nice to see you, Gracia, but.." His voice trailed off.

Her chuckle joined his own, and Maes joined in. Maes led the blindfolded man to the bed and sat him down slightly roughly. Roy didn't have time to protest before Maes started to speak. "So, here are the rules for tonight." He said, his voice taking on a serious tone. "You are not to speak unless spoken to, or unless you are about to use the safe word. If you use the safe word, everyone will stop what they are doing and we immediately take off any restraints or anything else being used on you." 'Anything else?' Roy thought to himself. 'What are they going to do with me?'

"The safe word is 'orange'." he continued. If you come without asking, then there will be.. consequences." The tone in his voice was deathly serious. "Before you are silent, are there any questions?"

"Yeah, what the hell did you do with Maes?"

Maes chuckled and patted Roy lightly on the shoulder. "Gracia saw me tied up last time, and she wanted to try this out. She talked to some friend and did some.. interesting reading. And we both came up with this." He paused for a moment. "If.. you don't want to, we don't have to go through with this. Though, right now it looks like you seem to like the idea."

Roy was glad he couldn't see the slightest of redness come to his cheeks, He could feel himself becoming aroused as Maes was explaining what was going on. "No. It is fine. I think my body has answered for me." He chuckled.

"Apparently so." Maes replied, giving him a little kiss. "Alright, then. From now on we are in charge, Gracia and I. You will do what we say when we say it." To emphasize the point, he pushed Roy back onto the bed. His first instinct was to try to get back up, but a hand to his chest prevented him from moving and he tried to relax. It was so hard to give up control, but this was a good test of how strong their relationship was. If he could, that meant that he really did trust them implicitly.

It surprised Roy how forceful Maes could be. Usually when it came to their relationship, even between the three of them, he preferred to let others take the lead and join in where he could. That doesn't mean that he didn't take the initiative at times but he was never domineering. It was as exciting as it was strange.

He fought back the urge resist when Maes took his arms and pinned them up above his head. Another, softer, smaller set of hands worked on his jacket, unbuttoning it and pulling it off with his help, while they still held his arms captive. Someone worked on his boots and socks after that, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor, where he heard them clunk against their wood paneling.

A soft, gentle hand brushed against the slightly tented fabric of his pants while they undid the two buttons that held his 'butt skirt' to him, He groaned every so slightly and raised his hips without them even having to ask so they could pull it off of him, which drew an appreciative kiss from Maes, who was still holding his hands tight on the pillows above his head.

"Gracia, get his pants, then we can..." He didn't finish the sentence, but Gracia must have understood what he meant, because she immediately went to work. Thin, skillful fingers undid his belt and his button, zipped down his fly and in one quick motion, pulled both his pants and the boxers underneath them down his legs, and off of him. The sudden coolness of the room sent a chill down his spine, and he could feel the goosebumps forming on his legs, but at least he had those restrictive pants off, which let his partially erect length loose of the pressure of those tight military pants.

"Look, Maes. It looks like he is starting the fun without us, getting all excited." Maes chuckled, and she joined in after a moment.

"Don't worry. He better not come before he asked for our permission." He looked right at Roy when he said it- even though Roy couldn't see it, he would be able to tell by the direction of the voice that it was directed at him specifically. He didn't make any confirmation that he understood other than the slightest bit of a nod.

"Spread your feet wide." It was so odd to hear Gracia's soft, sweet voice take on such a dominating tone, but it was that unsusualness that led to a bit of a disconnect for Roy- allowed him to shut down the part of him that wanted to resist, the last bit of stubborn pride that didn't want to submit. He sagely nodded his head and spread his legs wide. She immediately tied each of his ankles to the posts of the bed- tightly so he couldn't get out, but with a slipknot so they could be undone quickly if need be.

"Okay, my turn." Maes had more than a little sadistic twist to his tone of voice. "Gracia, come hold his hands while I rid him of this pesky shirt." It was his last bit of clothing, his last defense against being naked and helpless before them, it was the last wall to break down before he was theirs to do with as they pleased.

Roy felt Maes let go, and less than a second later, softer, smaller hands gripped his wrists. He could shake away if he wanted to- he was much stronger than her. But he knew it wasn't about really forcing him to stay still, it was about the lack of control that it gave him, the perception that he was helpless, even if deep down he knew he was not.

With each button that Maes undid with his skillful fingers, he pressed a kiss to the area of Roy's chest that he exposed. Six kisses- six buttons later, he shifted again, and they finally had him naked. His wrists were bound to the upper bedposts.

"Ah, now we are all set."

"Maes, dear. I think we are forgetting something."

"Ah, yes." Maes laughed, which sent another shiver down Roy's spine. What else could there be? He was blindfolded and all of his limbs were tied. What else could they possibly want to... He gulped audibly. They wouldn't.. do something with that? Roy shifted nervously, testing out the bonds, but they were tied expertly. He was stuck.

"Come on, Roy. No need to get nervous. You trust us, right?" Maes punctuated the question with a long kiss to his lips. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer, so he nodded his head. "Good, This wont hurt, too much."

For a moment, there were no sounds, no hands touching him, nothing in his sensory deprived world. He strained to try to hear anything, but the whole room was deathly silent. He shifted nervously again, but this time there was no chiding. He was beginning to think that they had somehow quietly left him alone in the room, and this was all some big prank between the two of them on him. Just as he was about ready to break his vow of silence and yell out for Maes, he felt a cool, slick finger press between his rear cheeks and move inside his tight, puckered tunnel.

"Mmmfff.." He grunted, tightening his eyes that he hadn't even realized he had been keeping shut, since all he could see was blackness anyways. He tenses for a moment, hoping that wouldn't be breaking the vow of silence, but there was no reprimand forthcoming, and he relaxed once again.

The slicked finger moved in and out at a slow, agonizingly slow pace- Roy silently tried to will for Maes to move faster, and he tried to buck his hips a little, but a smaller pair of hands pressed down on his chest and forced him to still once again. "Just relax, solider."' Her voice was low and sultry, and the hands that were on his chest started to wander around, brushing against sensistive nipples and angry red patches of skin from wounds long since healed but never fading away.

A low groan turned into a loud, whimpering cry when Gracia found his nipple the same time that Maes hooked his fingers slightly to brush against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him that sent pleasure racing to all of his extremities. "Nnng!" he bucked against the restraints, but they held fast.

"Better not do that too much, Maes. We don't want him finishing too soon, do we?"

"Of course we don't my dear. "

Roy couldn't stifle a whimper of disappointment when Maes pulled his fingers out. He opened his mouth, ready to break the accursed vow of silence, but he trusted them. He had to prove to them that he could do this, so he shut his mouth again.

Gracia moved away again, and for a second time, there was quiet. But this time it was broken a few moments later by the metallic clang of a small tin. Roy smiled, he knew what that meant. He was sure that there also a more quiet item being prepped as well. Now he just had to wait to see how they were going to work this out, since he was stuck in place.

The creak of a bed spring and the push of weight meant that someone was on the bed, and by the feel of the dip of the mattress, it had to be Maes. He gave Roy a quick, rough kiss to distract him while Gracia's soft, supple hands rolled the condom down onto his rock hard length. Well, that decided that, then. In their escapades, he had had sex with Gracia before, and she was nice, though was someone else who he desired even more.

A knock on the door made them all pause. He couldn't see the knowing grins on their faces. The bedroom door opened, but there were no sounds. Roy was worried, no one could know about this. What were they doing? They knew how dangerous this way if someone found out.

"Maes, what in the fuck-" Screw the rules, something was wrong. He bucked hard against the ropes. "Let me out, We can't let anyone in! Who in the fuck did-" His next words were silenced by a pair of lips on his own. They weren't rough and chapped like Maes', nor thin and soft like Gracia's. They were thick and firm but supple like..

"Riza."

"I thought you weren't supposed to talk, Roy." He sighed. Even she knew the rules? Well, at least this gave him a pretty good idea of why he had just been rubberized.

Riza kissed him again, her hand trailing down his bare, sweaty chest, down to the tail of hair that lead to the grand prize. "Looks like you got him all nice and ready for me. Thank you Maes, Gracia. I'm sorry we are taking up your bed."

"We have another one, right next door. Maybe one of these days we can have one big enough for the four of us, but until then..." Maes gave Roy a teasing grope that just made him wiggle more. "... We will leave the two of you alone."

Roy heard the door close. As much as he wanted to say something, it was apparent that Riza knew the rules, so all he could do was give her a trademark smirk and hope that it did the trick. When he felt her undoing the ropes around his legs, he knew that he had won.

"So does this mean I get to hold you tonight?" He asked, flexing his toes and and ankles when they were free. She reached up and gave his protected cock a little stroke to make sure that this downtime didn't cause him to start going soft, but the fact that he was finally going to get some time with the one woman who he would give his life for, was enough to keep him aching and ready.

"Well, you can't follow directions, and you continue to talk despite the rules, but.." She undid one wrist, then the other. "I can't resist when you are laid out here for like like a buffet, ready to eat."

"Mmm.. I am yours to devour as you wish." His tone was low and husky, full of desire, but twinged with a cockiness. He knew he had won. She was going to take off the blindfold, then he could see her beautiful face.

Except.. she didn't take it off.

"Riza... love?"

"I think I may just leave that on.

"Riza.. I want to see you, please." His voice went into a high whine, a voice that no one but her, Maes and Gracia had ever heard. "Please, we so seldome get any time together." And it was true. It was so dangerous for them to be seem together in anything other than a professional manner. It was a little easier in Central, where they could blend in, and few people knew them outside of their uniforms, but it was rare that they were able to travel to Central from East City, that they had to treat the time that they could spend together in each other's arms like a precious rescource.

Which they were.

She sighed, and he knew that he really had won this time. "You are such a brat sometimes."

"But I'm your brat."

She stroked at his still hard, protected cock and smiled. "You better not ever forget it." None to gently, she pulled the blindfold off. He had to blink a few times. He had been blind for so long that for a while, everything was saturated with light and blurry.

But when he saw her, it was the most beautiful site in the world.

"You are already naked. A shame. I love to strip you nice and slowly, take my time.. use my teeth." He reached out and touched her face. "Riza, I love you, so much."

"I know. But right now we both know what we need, and a nice long, slow strip isn't it."

"Mmm.." Anything else he was going to say was quelled by her lips covering his. She opened her mouth and pressed her tongue inside, exploring the depths. Her hands roamed over his chest and down his stomach while she straddled him, grinding her hips down against him.

"Oh... Riza..." His eyes rolled back and he pressed upwards. "Need you.." He hadnt been able to finish all night, and he was aching for his sweet release. Now he had the woman he loved over him, ready and eager to take him. He couldnt't wait any longer.

She didn't say a word, just positioned herself over him and used one hand to gently guide him in to her core, punctuating the movement with a low, needy moan. . He wrapped his hands around her hips and held on tight, the pads of his fingers pressing small dimples into her soft, supple skin.

It was rare that they were able to come together, but when they did, it was like a dance, a perfect waltz- each person complimenting the other's movements. They moved as one, two bodies and two souls meged into one perfect being.

They were used to having to keep their noises low. Even in this place, where they were safe from passing ears, their groans were low, but nothing need to be said. Hands roamed sweaty bodies, hips moved against hips, and when the sweet, sweet release came for them, almost in unison, they each whispered their lover's name.

Roy pulled out and threw the condom away, then smiled a satisfied, contented smile at Riza. "Love you." She smiled, unable to form her own words, and just nodded. A clapping noise startled them back into reality.

"How long have you two been there?"

"Long enough to know that you put on a great show."

Roy would have thrown a pillow at him, if they hadnt been all sweaty, and his limbs so rubbery and tired that he could hardly move.

Maes put his arm around his wife. They were still naked, sweaty, and slightly out of breath themselves but they had arrived just in time to get the best part of the show.

"You gonna stand there, smirking like a jackass all night, or are you going to join us in bed?" It was a tight fit, and they practically had to sleep on top of each other, but none of them minded. This was a rare treat, for the four of them to be able to sleep together, sated and happy.

None of them lasted long before sleep took them all, and they drifted away in each others' arms.


End file.
